Uncovering Secrets of Hidden Love
by Chelle Lee
Summary: Generic title, I know ... but trust me, this is not your average TT romance fan-fic! Starfire finds out more about Raven's dark past, and Robin shows a whole other side to himself... oOoOoOo... if you like romance & action read!
1. Chapter 1 Strange Sensations

  


_**Uncovering Secrets of Hidden Love**_

Okay, listen... this is my first fan-fic for Teen Titans, so bear with me! But I'll try to make it romantic... please read and review! I don't know if I'll continue with it so please tell me what i need to improve and what I should continue on. Thanks in advance, hope you enjoy it!

~*Arwyna Chelle*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of their characters... if I did I wouldn't be making a fan-fic, would I? ^_^

****

Author's Note: Also, let me tell you that the first chapter takes place right after the episode when Starfire's sister, Blackfire, ends up being arrested and going to jail. Keep in mind, if you haven't seen the episode, that Starfire almost got betrayed by her sister. She thinks that Blackfire also almost "replaced" her, "stealing" her friends only to take advantage of her. Okay, sorry for interrupting... just a little re-cap here... okay! Go on, read, read.... ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

The afternoon sunset that had once been a bright orange had now faded to a soft pink haze. Starfire watched intently as the red sun slowly dipped down under the horizon, ending another day of enlightment and new discoveries. However, today wasn't as wonderful of a day as she had expected when she had awoken in the morning. Her sister, Blackfire, had betrayed her and her friends. Why? Why did her own sister whom she still adored dearly want to use treachery against her? Starfire sighed, looking at her shoes. She just didn't understand anything anymore.... especially now that she was living on this strange planet.. Earth. She still had yet to learn their strange customs and parts of their normal daily routines. She remembered the way the others had laughed at her for her oblivious state of misconception... embarrassment had taken over a large portion of her optimism. She looked up at the neverending sky, reflecting on the strange happenings that had taken place throughout her day.

Starfire almost jumped as someone gently touched her shoulder. A sudden jolt of warmth spread through her veins. Her bright green eyes looked up, reflecting in the eyes of his mask. 

"Oh! Hello, Robin! You startled me with your sudden presence," she said, slightly embarrassed of herself. Robin grinned, brushing his messy black hair out of his face.

"Sorry about that, Star... is it alright if I sit here?" 

Starfire nodded, looking away at the sky again. She could see faint glimpses of stars coming into view out of the fading sunset. There was another strange thing that had been happening to her ever since she had landed on this planet. A warm, fuzzy, peaceful; yet almost electrifying feeling had existed in the depths of her soul that wasn't there before. She knew there were many things she had to learn about this planet, but she didn't believe that the cause of this new sensation was because of her new surroundings, but of a new person that had changed her life entirely. She looked at Robin again, noticing his slightly-toned muscles and his softly defined facial features that made him look so mysterious and unrevealed. Suddenly he broke her stare.

"You alright, Starfire?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry... I am a little bit... um... "spaced-out", as you call it," she felt her cheeks blush as she looked down at her shoes again.

"You seem a little quiet today," he continued to look intently into her eyes, "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, you see... my sister---"

"Don't worry about your sister, Star... she's going to be fine. She got what she deserved, anyway... I thought we already talked this over,"

"No, no, it isn't that, Robin," she sighed, and looked into his hidden eyes. "It's just that... well... you all seemed to like things a lot more when she was around, and seemed to enjoy things a lot better... the way she did things... I just was thinking that---"

"Listen, Starfire," he put an arm around her shoulders. She shivered a bit, nervously, and bit her lip. "I liked your sister... she was kind of fun to be around with for a while, but...well... it got kind of annoying, to tell you the truth,"

"Annoying? How so? I thought that you---"

"You know... the way she kept pulling us away, trying to take control of us... almost like she was trying to replace you. But no one can replace you, Star, even if they tried. You're your own special person, with your own personality, and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter if she does things differently--"

"But she seems to succeed in all of my weaknesses, and---"

"No, Star... she isn't better than you... she just does things in her own way. And sometimes that's a good thing, but... well..." He trailed off.

"What is it, Robin?"

"You see, Starfire... the thing is... I kind of like the way you do things better,"

"You---you really think that?"

"Yeah... yeah I do. I like you the way you are, Star. I don't want you to change.... I... I really like you, Starfire,"

"I really like you too, Robin,"

They both looked away from eachother in embarrassment. Starfire felt herself blushing and sweating nervously. There was that strange sensation again... that warm, exciting feeling shooting through her body. It finally worked its way up to her face, forcing out a wide smile. Why did he make her feel this way? Why was it only when she was around him, that this would happen... this strange feeling did not occur when she was around Beast Boy, or Raven, or Cyborg... or anyone else, for that matter. Why was it only with him? Something about Robin made her feel extremely happy and emotional at the same time... even more often than usual. She had to find out more about what this feeling was...

The deep, eternal night sky was now as black as ever. Stars like diamonds glittered brightly, surrounding a large full-moon, its beautiful light reflecting upon the two's faces. Robin's eyes drifted over to meet Starfire, whose eyes were glowing vividly green, like emeralds reflecting in the moonlight. Those eyes... they always seemed to be dancing with excitement and happiness. Seeing her enchanting face seemed to make him almost slip into unconsciousness....

But of course, he could never bring himself to tell her how he felt... it was too hard for him; one of the few things that made him feel like it was impossible to overcome. Everytime he went to tell her, she just looked at him with those glowing eyes, and that beautiful smile... it just made him drift away, making him forget all thoughts and lose all senses. Robin sighed... this silence seemed to last for an eternity...

"Yo! Guys, I think I've found them," Cyborg said, suddenly breaking though the cold night air.

"Finally! What have you two been doing all this time??" Beast Boy said in a high-pitched, childish voice. He yawned. "I seriously need to hit the sack, and fast," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Let us go back to the tower," she said in a monotonous tone. "I admit I am in dire need of rest as well," she tried to keep from letting out her feeling of fatigue, but failed as a loud yawn escaped her mouth.

"Yes, lets," said Starfire as she stretched and yawned. "It's been a day full of intriguing happenings,"

"You know, I think I read somewhere that yawns are contagious," Beast Boy's mouth opened wide again, revealing his vampire-like teeth.

"You can say that again," Robin said, as he yawned, following the similar patten of the others. As they walked to the tower, Starfire remembered what had just happened with Robin. Was it true that he really liked her for who she was... even if she was strange? She was deep in thought, only about him. But why him? Why was it only him that existed in her mind? She couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, Starfire felt her fingers being interlaced with Robins' as they continued their walk. She looked up at him with a questioning look, to which he only returned with a simple smile.

"What is this hand-holding action referred to on this planet?"

"Oh... um... it's just holding hands... in a friendly way, like a friendly guesture, I guess," he grinned wider.

"Oh, I see..." she said, looking at their hands together. She looked back up at him and smiled, "Thank you,"

"Sure," he looked at her, the eyes of his mask catching glimpses of the moonlight.

When the five finally returned to the tower, they all quickly said goodnight to eachother and dropped on their beds. Starfire was about to crawl into her covers when there was a sudden knock on her bedroom door. She opened it, surprised to see Robin in the doorway.

"Why, hello, Robin. I did not expect to see you at this hour, for I thought you were already asleep," she said cheerfully. She then remembered that she was in her pajamas, and embarrasedly said, "Please excuse my improper attire, but--"

"It's okay, I'm sorry for bothering you," said Robin. "I just wanted to say goodnight, again...so... uhh... good night," he smiled nervously.

"Well, okay, good night, Robin. I had a nice time tonight... I shall see you in the morning," Robin turned to leave as she said, "May you have pleasant dreams!"

"Same back to you, Star... Good night,"

Starfire closed the door shut quietly, as not to arouse the others. She then plopped in her bed and pulled the warm covers over her, up to her chin. Her tired eyes stared at the ceiling until they gradually drifted into a deep sleep.

Okay, I'll write more, but please R&R!! ^_^...


	2. Chapter 2 Freakiness

_**

Uncovering Secrets of Hidden Love

**_

All right, here's the next chapter... please R&R... *yawn*... I am sooo tired! But... must... write... fan fics!! Muahahaha... so in case you didn't know already, I'm insane ^_^... hehehee... enjoy!

~*Arwyna Chelle*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of their characters... if I did I wouldn't be making a fan-fic, would I? ^_^

Author's Note: Just to let EVERYONE know... this is NOT only about Starfire and Robin!! It is also about Beast Boy and Raven, and also Cyborg (I'm not telling... *refusing to spoil the story*). So read on, I commandeth thee!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

Raven awoke to a silent scream as morning light flooded her eyes that were blinded in darkness. Her pupils contracted rapidly as they tried to block the intense sunlight. "Aaaarrrghh!" she winced in pain, cowering against the powerful light, covering her eyes with her weak pale-grey hands. Her eyes were burning as shielded the light, trying to reach for the blinds. When she felt her hand finally come in contact with the dangling strings she pulled them severely, almost breaking the blinds themselves. Still in panic, she shaded her eyes against the morning sun that had now filled the hall, making her way towards the bathroom. She felt the handle of the door and opened it, closing it behind her tightly and locking it.

Finally, her eyes squinted open painfully. Instead of a dark purple-ish color, they were red and sore. Still barely able to see, she felt around trying to find a washcloth. Raven bathed her puffy, red eyes in warm water, dabbing them gently. She was still biting her lip, thinking, _Why did I forget to close the blinds??_

After her eyes had somewhat healed up and her vision restored, she realized that her skin was somewhat dried out by the sun's rays. She sighed, thinking about how she could never get a sun tan. Not that she wanted to, or anything. 

Raven opened her bathroom closet and grabbed a dark-purple towel. Closing the door, she suddenly heard some breathing... someone, something breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around nervously. _Someone was in her bathroom._ She followed the sound towards the shower curtain. Almost visually, in her mind, she could see a small concentration of body heat behind the curtain. The breathing was getting louder, and as her grey hand reached to pull the curtain, something screamed.

"Beast Boy! You sick-minded freak!!"

"No!! No, Ray, it's not what it looks like!"

"_Azerath, metrion, zinthos!_" A large black shadow was released from her hands, surrounding Beast Boy, raising him until he was levitating in the air. "What...were...you...doing...in...my...bathroom?!" Her eyes were dialating in darkness again, her voice had now changed to a deepening, menacing rage. Beast Boy was still cowering in fear.

"Listen, Ray, I just had to take a pee... like, really bad, okay? And your bathroom was the closest...and... then suddenly I see you in here, doing your 'normal' morning routine... even if I do think it's strange that you scream and rub your eyes like a moron every morning... but that's not the point! So anyway I hide behind the shower curtain and then I see you getting a towel from the closet, and I'm like, oh crap! And then I---"

He was now being lowered back to the ground. Raven's eyes were now fading back into their regular dark purple color. She felt her rage decreasing in power, and trying to take control of it, simply replied in a monotonous tone, "Just shut up and get out." Once he was out the door, she instantly slammed it closed. _What a strange, deprived little creature_, she thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Why did he even have to go in there? He sighed... he had made himself look like such an idiot.

Beast Boy went back to his own room, closing and locking his door. As he was passing by his mirror, he stopped and looked at himself again. _Why do I look like such a freak?_ He thought to himself. Dark-green, messy hair...light-green skin... and even better, bright green eyes. Why was he so... green? And short... he remembered how Cyborg always called him the "little man", and how everyone was just so much taller than he was. It wasn't fair. He looked like one of those Christmas-tree elves. Oh, but here's Robin... tall, muscular, and... not green. Beast Boy sighed. He was a hopeless, unattractive, green midget-boy.

He quickly transformed into a monkey, swinging on his bunk-bed, then transforming back into his natural self as he plopped on the top bunk. Why did he have a bunk-bed, anyway? It's not like anyone else was sleeping with him... though he secretly wished it. 

Suddenly, his elf-like ears picked up sounds of laughing coming from the living room. It sounded like Raven and Starfire. He jumped down from his bed and pressed his ear against his bedroom door, trying to make out the words.

"Oh my gosh...are you serious...why did....?" Starfire said something hardly audible.

"I don't know...strange........ feel..." Raven was also hard to make out. He pressed his ear closer.

"...yeah....I don't think.....Beast Boy...." 

He could only hear a few words in their conversation. He had to get closer. What was Raven talking about... about him? Why? Beast Boy transformed into a small green lizard, slipping out of his bedroom door and crawling down the hallway. He could still catch bits and pieces of words.

"But I.....that's....can not.....embarrassing...."

The green lizard was moving closer, until he finally reached the couch in the living room that the girls were sitting on. Quickly, to hide himself, he jumped into a rubber plant nearby. He then continued to listen to the two girls talk. He heard Raven's monotonous voice.

"I... I just can't control my emotions anymore, Starfire. It's only when I'm around him... I can't figure it out,"

_ Whoah... around me? Does that mean that..._

"Yes, I know how you feel, Raven. Robin gives me that feeling as well, when I am around him. It is strange,"

_ Oh.... of course. I should have known... Robin. So now both Starfire and Raven have a thing for Robin? This is crazy... how come I can't give Raven that "feeling" she's talking about? Ugh... what's with me??_

Beast Boy slithered out of the fake plant and back to his room. Raven's eyes almost caught something.

"Did you see that?"

"What is it, Raven? Is everything alright?"

Her eyes darted around. Finally, she looked back at Starfire.. "Yes, nevermind," She kept her serious expression. "Now, if anyone hears about this..."

"As you say here on Earth, my lips are sealed," Starfire mimicked zipping her mouth and throwing away the key. Raven rolled her eyes, letting out a small smile.

"Good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Read and Review!!! I appreciate all of your responses... please send more! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 What Really Happened

_  
  


**Uncovering Secrets of Hidden Love**

_

Chapter Three... already!! Aren't I so nice? lol... please R&R... and just to let you know, this is basically a re-do of Chapter Two, except in Raven and Starfire's point of view... what _really_ happened...

~*Arwyna Chelle*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of their characters... bla bla bla....you know the deal.

****

Author's Note: I'm trying not to go too fast on the couples' relationships, so bear with me! I want to try to make it more romantic and have more tense... muahahah... aren't I so evil?? ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

In the living room of the Titan Tower, a vague image of a dark shadow was surrounded by the mid-day sun. It casted a strange, bright aura around the contrasted dark figure. Raven was floating almost two feet above the ground, her eyes closed in concentration. _Azerath, metrion, zinthos... Azerath, metrion, zinthos..._

Starfire could hear Raven meditating. She didn't wish to interrupt her, but could tell something was bothering her. "_Azerath, metrion, zinthos..."_

"Raven?"

She broke her concentration. A nearby glass that was sitting on the kitchen counter suddenly shattered behind Starfire. Raven tried to control her rage. She felt her fists clenching tighter.

"What."

"I--I'm terribly sorry for disturbing your meditation, but I am sensing that something is troubling your spirits,"

Silence.

"Um... and I was wondering if I could maybe be of assistance in solving your problems?"

More silence.

"I'm really sorry, Raven. I... I should not have surprised you like that... I shall go now," Starfire went to turn away, ashamed of herself. Raven felt sorrow overcome her conscience. _Oh great... emotions..._

"It's all right, Starfire," she said quietly. Raven got up from her floating position and went over to the couch, gesturing for Starfire to sit with her. Starfire grinned, doing the same.

"Now, what is troubling you, Raven, if I may inquire?" she asked cheerfully. Raven looked away. She didn't know if she should trust Starfire with her secrets. Oh well. She would probably keep annoying her until she spat it out eventually. _Better off without the torture,_ she thought.

"Well... I have problems in dealing with my emotions," she said monotonously. Starfire gave her a questioning look, to which she continued, "See, lately, you've seen how I've exploded things around here for no reason, and how I've been having trouble controlling my rage," Starfire nodded. Raven didn't want to reveal everything to Starfire... she didn't like telling anyone these things, anyway, much less Starfire. She decided to keep the explanation to a vague minimum.

"I think something is triggering these emotions to take control over me, instead of me taking control over them," Raven could see the doubt in Starfire's face as she nodded again, this time more slowly, apparently not fully understanding. Raven sighed. "And... I think that this might be somewhat dangerous to everyone. Unless I grasp control over my feelings... but it's not so easy, because this is a new emotion that I've never felt before, therefore it is harder to conquer," Raven could see Starfire contemplating in her mind what she had just said. After thinking it over, she replied,

"Hmmm... I'm not sure about this, but I think I understand what you mean. I believe you should first find out what exactly it is you are trying to conquer. One must know what something is before fighting it... one must fully understand what it is before one may be willing to overtake it," she smiled at Raven, who was thinking this over.

"But how could I understand something of which I don't know what it is?"

"I believe that you should go back to the source of these feelings, and ask yourself what about this 'thing' makes you feel this way,"

"You know, Starfire, you should be a psychologist,"

Starfire laughed, "I like to help people with their problems,"

"Well... thanks," A small smile tugged at Raven's face. Starfire grinned,

"Your welcome. Anytime, Raven," She began to walk away when Raven had suddenly come to a revelation.

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"I... I think I know what the source of my feelings is," she seemed to stutter slightly, half of her wanting to tell Starfire, and half wanting to keep it a secret. She bit her lip.

"Oh that's great, Raven! What is it?"

"No... the question is, _who_ is it... um, Starfire, can you keep a secret?" Starfire nodded in eagerness. Raven, still not sure of herself, whispered, "I think it's Beast Boy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ooooh! I understand it now... I think!" Starfire said gleefully. Raven sighed. What had she done? She had never shared a secret with anyone before... why did she all of a sudden start trusting people? And Starfire? Come on... she would just blab it to all of the Titans in 20 seconds, max. Oh, why did she do this? Urrrgh...

Raven could feel her muscles tightening. She could feel embarrassment, as if it were flowing in her blood. She could not let it control her, but she control it. _Azerath, metrion, zinthos... Azerath, metrion, zinthos..._, she said in her mind, over and over, fighting for the control...

Starfire continued, "You know, I think the same feeling is taking over me as well,"

"It... it is?" Raven asked, amazed that such a thing could happen to Starfire.

"Yes! Oh, but I don't have any idea what it is either..." she trailed off in her own thoughts. Raven felt herself losing control.

"I... I just can't harness my emotions anymore, Starfire. It's only when I'm around _him_... I can't figure it out!" Her normally spiritless voice now had emphasis and feeling in it. Starfire was amazed. She had never seen Raven like this before. Raven tried to calm herself down, closing her eyes. _Azerath, metrion, zinthos..._, she repeated silently in her mind.

"Yes... yes, I know how you feel, Raven. I... I think Robin gives me that feeling as well, when I am around him. It is indeed strange," she said. She noticed Raven's eyes darting around.

"Did you see that?"

"What is it, Raven? Is everything alright?"

Her eyes were still looking around suspiciously. Raven could have sworn she saw something move in the rubber plant next to her...

She looked back at Starfire. "Yes, nevermind,"

Raven, regaining her composure, continued with her serious expression. "Now, if anyone hears about this..."

"As you say here on Earth, my lips are sealed," Starfire mimicked zipping her mouth and throwing away the key. Raven rolled her eyes, letting out a small smile. She hoped Starfire knew what a promise was.

"Good."

Starfire was about to leave to watch television when Raven had stopped her again.

"Wait... Starfire, where are the boys?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reviews are welcome! ^_^... please tell me what you think, and what I should improve.


	4. Chapter 5 Black Roses

Uncovering Secrets of Hidden Love  
  
Hello people! Wow, I know it's been a long time since I've continued this fic. ^_^, yes, I am writing, yet again, another chapter that is continuing off of chapter 3... yes!! You have guessed right... it is the FOURTH chapter. Wow, see, after three comes four, so I can't officially call it the fifth nor the third nor the one-hundred-and-twenty-eighth, so therefore, it shall be pronounced as number 4.  
  
Very scientifically speaking... O_#...  
  
lol. Anyway, I'm very sorry for not writing in over two months and keeping you in suspense (unless I've lost all my readers. maybe they all died, who knows.). Oh well. But anyway, here it is, but don't get your hopes up for continuing much longer. I'm currently writing a Pirates of the Caribbean fic, and have been quite busy with it lately. Go on my author lookup and you can read it. it's called the "Unfathomable Depths". It's a Will/Liz fic, if you're interested. In other news, I have changed my penname to Chelle Lee. Why? Because I can. TTYL,  
  
~*Arwyna Chelle*~  
  
Oops. Sorry, cross that out. NOW known as.  
  
~*Chelle Lee*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of their characters... bla bla bla....*snore*... I'm getting tired of typing this.  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm.. what shall I write in the Author's Note today? Ummm... I guess it's just continuing off of Chapters 2 and 3. What else? Well, let me restate that I want the relationships to go a little slower, to make more tension and cliffhangers... (cliffhangers rock! I think I'm going to torture you all.... muahahaha.... ^_^)  
  
Also, Purplerave, I loved your fic and I hope it's alright if I use your light-bulb thing... I really liked the idea and I hope it's okay with you if I use it in my fic... if you have any problem with it, please tell me and I'll take it off... thanks!! Love that idea.. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Where have you been?" Starfire jumped up and down excitedly. Cyborg rolled his eyes while Robin simply grinned. He loved the way Starfire was always so happy.  
  
"Picked up the pizza," Cyborg said hungrily, holding the box in his robotic hand.  
  
"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" The pizza suddenly flew out of Cyborg's hand in a dark shadow, traveling over to where Raven was seated on the couch. Without any expression of hunger or eagerness, she carefully opened the box and ripped out one piece of pizza after another, literally stuffing her face.  
  
"Dude, what's with Raven?" Beast Boy suddenly appeared in the room. He watched as she chewed like a ravenous animal. This was definitely not like her.  
  
"Dude, what's with you?? We thought you were coming with us!" said Robin.  
  
"Um, I did go with you... remember??" Beast Boy motioned him to go with it. He didn't want Raven or Starfire to find out that he had actually stayed behind. They might get suspicious and find out about him eavesdropping into their conversation.  
  
"Oh, yeah... sure, I guess," Robin looked confusedly at Beast Boy, who was nodding slowly.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting the devouring of pizza, Raven, but may I inquire why---?"  
  
Raven suddenly stopped inhaling cheese once she saw Beast Boy. As if coming back from unconsciousness, she wondered what in the world she was doing. Everyone was staring at her as she swallowed the last chunk of pizza.  
  
"Listen, I haven't eaten any real food in six days. I've been living off of herbal tea and that weird tofu crap, that Beast Boy insists on me eating, since I can't remember. I think I'm allowed to have a little break once in a while," she said. They all continued to gaze at her like she was insane. Beast Boy pouted a little, looking down in shame.  
  
"You... you don't like my tofu?"  
  
Raven could see tears start to well up in his eyes. She sighed. Stupid emotions. Why did she have to make herself seem like such a jerk to everyone? Especially to Beast Boy... that was kind of harsh...  
  
"Raven! Look what you---" Cyborg started, but before he could finish Raven had already gotten up from the couch. She stormed off down the hall towards her bedroom, light bulbs from the ceiling each breaking one by one as she went.  
  
"Hey! I just replaced those..." Cyborg sighed. What was with her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven slammed the door shut, breaking a nearby flower vase. She couldn't believe herself. What was happening to her?? She sat down on the floor in the middle of her room, trying to find her center... to balance her feelings. As she did so, she took another glance around her room. Dark, grave, solemn... just the way she liked it. Of course, all the others thought that her room was kind of strange, but she considered it to help her concentrate.  
  
She felt herself slowly rise off of the floor, while she was mentally seeing the dark void of her inner mind piece together, surrounding her...  
  
Knock, knock, knock! Everything now became a blur, until she suddenly found herself back in her normal surroundings. Her eyes sharply turned to her door.  
  
"Raven!" she heard a muffled voice, as the knocking continued. She sighed loudly as she aroused from her subconscience in an agitated manner.  
  
She cracked the door open a few inches and growled, "What?!" Seeing Beast Boy standing there innocently, she changed her tone, "Oh, hello Beast Boy,"  
  
"Hey... Raven... sorry if I bothered you... I didn't mean---"  
  
"No, it's all right. What is it?"  
  
"Um... well... I just came to say I'm sorry,"  
  
"You? Sorry? Why---" she looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Listen, I-- I didn't know that you really didn't like---"  
  
"The tofu thing again?" she sighed. "Beast, I'm really sorry for... what happened... I didn't mean to yell at you like that... I kind of lost control..."  
  
"No, Raven, it's not about that," he looked down. "I know I might have kind of acted like an immature jerk lately, and I just want to apologize for. you know. acting weird and stuff,"  
  
Raven looked at him, but this time with feeling. She didn't want to make him feel like all he appeared to her was an immature jerk. That wasn't the truth at all. in fact, it was quite ironic.  
  
"Raven, what I'm really trying to say is. well, I thought you kind of liked me. as a friend, you know?" he said. Raven was speechless. She watched blankly as Beast Boy said another, "I'm sorry," and vanished down the hall. She looked down at the ground, noticing something he had dropped in front of her doorway. Roses. Black roses.  
  
A/N: I know it's a little short, but I just couldn't keep you hanging from my cliff forever. (Hehehe. cliffhangers.. get it? No. O_o). Anyway, I may continue soon, I may not. Depends on my POTC fic. Please read it!! 


End file.
